Comme son ombre
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Un tournant décisif dans la relation qui unie de Sherlock et John: c'est l'heure des certitudes, c'est l'heure d'avancer...ensemble. Il y aura peut-être une suite si ça vous tente. près-slash
1. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_« La sociopathie est un __trouble de la personnalité__ caractérisé par une tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des __normes sociales__, des __émotions__ et droits d'autrui ainsi que par un comportement __impulsif__. »_

John se demandait pour la énième fois de la soirée en quoi l'idée d'avoir un colocataire lui avait paru être bonne lorsqu'il était rentré d'Afghanistan. Ah oui, il se souvenait maintenant : sa maigre pension d'ancien combattant ne lui permettait pas à l'époque de subvenir pleinement à ses besoins… Mais il s'était depuis trouvé un job plutôt bien payé dans un des plus prestigieux hôpitaux de la ville maintenant, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était encore là, à une heure du matin la tête enfoui sous l'oreiller, entrain de maudire Sherlock et la génération futur de Holmes qu'il contribuerait peut-être un jour à créer… Quoi qu'il y avait peu de chance que ça arrive un jour. Pour ça il aurait fallu que son ami, ami plus pour très longtemps s'il continuait à lui casser les oreilles comme ça, soit en mesure d'entretenir une relation, que ce soit d'une nuit ou plus. Et John doutait fortement qu'il en soit capable…Mais tout ça ne répondait pas à sa question d'origine : que faisait-il encore à Becker Street alors qu'il avait maintenant les moyens de déménager et de se trouver un appart beaucoup plus luxueux dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de Londres… Il ne savait pas.

Ou si, il le savait et à bien y réfléchir il avait des dizaines de bonnes raisons de rester avec Sherlock. Bon des dizaines peut-être pas, mais de toutes manières à ce moment précis aucune d'entre elles ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant il était sûr d'en avoir. Surement, enfin peut-être pas si sûr que ça rectifia le docteur en soufflant une nouvelle fois d'agacement.

Voilà près de deux heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tentant d'échapper aux horribles grincements qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se demandait bien comment Sherlock parvenait à sortir de tels sons de son violon. Il était probablement le seul à pouvoir accomplir cet exploit.

Des exploits, Sherlock en accomplissait régulièrement, ça il n'y avait aucun doute, et John se sentait un peu plus fier d'être si proche du cadet de la famille Holmes à chaque fois qu'il accomplissait une nouvelle prouesse dans l'art de la déduction… Mais cet exploit d'être le pire violoniste que la Terre ait jamais porté, il aurait référé qu'il ne le réalise jamais. Mince, il sentait poindre un mal de crâne assez horrible à cause de tout ce boucan ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Voilà plus de dix jours que Lestrade ne les avait pas contacté au sujet d'une enquête et bien évidement le seul détective consultant que l'humanité ait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant… eh bien il s'ennuyait. Et comme il s'ennuyait il devenait intenable et irrité à longueur de journée. Et à longueur de nuit aussi apparemment. De quoi rendre fou son colocataire : John Watson, c'est-à-dire lui-même.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi Mme Hudson ne les avait pas encore virés, histoire de pouvoir louer à un autre locateur plus facile à vivre.

Enfin il était vrai que vu son âge, leur propriétaire ne devait plus dormir énormément la nuit mais tout de même ce son était insupportable.

Tellement insupportable que John dû bien se résoudre à se lever et à descendre, dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à Sherlock que s'il voulait emmerder quelqu'un avec son violon, il n'avait qu'à aller faire un tour sous la fenêtre de Mycroft.

Remarque, non c'était une mauvaise idée parce que d'après Sherlock, son frère entretenait une relation plutôt sérieuse avec Lestrade. Si par malheur l'inspecteur finissait par passer l'une des nuits les plus désagréables de sa vie à cause de Sherlock alors il n'était pas prêt de lui demander à nouveau son avis sur une enquête.

Mais par l'enfer, allez-t-il finir par se taire ! ragea John en dévalant les escaliers.

Arrivé dans le salon il trouva son ami devant la fenêtre entrain de massacrer l'un des plus beaux concertos pour violon en regardant la plus tombé sur Londres.

Et il était beau, pensa John. Oui, il était beau, d'une beauté froide et distante… irréelle, inaccessible. Et ça lui rappelé à quel point cet homme était différent de lui et des tous les autres. Trop différents peut-être, pour être en mesure de trouver une place qui soit vraiment la sienne. Parfois John était tenté de le plaindre, d'avoir pitié, avant de se rappeler que ça n'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'accepte, pleinement, simplement, comme il était.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il restait se dit-il. Parce que personne, pas même Mycroft, Lestrade ou Mme Hudson ne l'acceptait de cette façon. Ils l'aimaient tous les trois à leur façon mais toujours ils essayaient de le changer, de le rendre plus humain.

Mais ce dont Sherlock avait besoin c'était de quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui, juste pour lui. Pas pour le changer, pas pour le rendre moins insupportable, juste pour l'aider à vivre sa vie telle qu'elle était. John était là pour ça. Il savait que jamais son ami ne pourrait être différent, en tant que médecin il savait ce qu'être sociopathe signifiait réellement. On ne l'était pas par choix, on l'était point barre. Sans pouvoir le regretter puisqu'un sociopathe ne peut pas éprouver d'émotions, ou alors pas assez pour en être vraiment affecté… Et il était certain que jamais Sherlock n'aurait voulu être différent. A vrai dire, John non plus n'aurait pas voulu qu'il soit autrement que ce qu'il était.

Il l'apprécié comme ça, il l'aimé même d'une certaine façon. Il était à la fois plus qu'un ami et moins qu'un amant. Quelque chose entre les deux et John n'éprouvait aucun besoin de définir précisément ce qu'il ressentait pour son colocataire. Pas parce qu'il avait peur d'en souffrir, pas parce qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir l'assumer, juste parce que la situation lui convenait comme elle était.

Alors il était toujours là, au côté de Sherlock. Il le soutenait, le canalisait lorsque ça devenait excessivement nécessaire et parfois il lui apportait son aide. Quitte à n'être que le remplaçant du crâne que Sherlock utilisait avant sa venue pour avoir l'impression de ne pas parler tout seul. Sans être indispensable, il savait que sa présence évitait néanmoins à son ami de se retrouver dans les pires situations. Trop obnubilé par ses réflexions Sherlock n'accordait que très peu d'attention à son propre bien-être. C'est John qui faisait les courses, c'est lui qui l'obligeait à se restaurer au moins une fois par jour, c'est lui qui remplaçait sa veste d'été par son manteau en laine lorsque les températures commençaient à chuter, et c'est aussi lui qui s'excuser auprès des personnes que Sherlock offensait à longueur de journée. Ce n'était certes pas le rôle le plus glorieux qu'il ait jamais eut à assumer mais il aimait ça en fin de compte. Parce que s'il n'était indispensable pour Sherlock, il l'était pour les autres, qui s'accordaient tous à dire que sans lui le sociopathe était dix fois plus intenable.

Il gagnait donc une certaine forme de reconnaissance de la part de ses congénères et il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait bien. Mais quel Homme n'aimait pas se sentir important à travers le regard des autres ? Et John n'était pas si différent de la majorité des six milliards d'êtres humains qui peuplaient actuellement la planète.

Sa particularité résidait dans le fait que la vie lui avait appris à être tel qu'il était et à ne jamais contraindre une autre personne à se conformer à ce qu'il pensait être bien.

Oui, lui John Watson n'aimait pas forcer les autres à agir contre leur volonté, il chérissait la liberté et le libre arbitre dont l'humain était pourvu, c'était selon lui sa plus grande force face à l'adversité. Mais il n'empêche qu'il y avait des limites au libre arbitre et aux agissements que chacun pouvait se permettre.

Le priver de son sommeil était l'une de ses limites. Alors Sherlock aimait peut-être s'éclater les tympans à force de crissement et de jérémiades violonnesques, il n'en restait pas moins que lui n'allait pas le supporter plus longtemps. Que son ami soit incapable de dormir et tourne en rond dans la maison toute la nuit, passe encore, de toute façon il devait bien avouer qu' il aimait entendre le son de ses pas sur le parquet, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'immuable… Qu'il passe son temps à faire des expériences douteuses et dangereuses dans leur cuisines durant la nuit, il ne trouvait rien à y redire, après tout la majorité des résultats qu'il en tirait était toujours très intéressant pour l'homme de science qu'il était restait (et oui pour devenir médecin il fallait quand même porter un minimum d'intérêt aux domaines scientifiques, sinon bonjours le calvaire que devaient être les études de médecines…). Et puis du moment que Sherlock gardait tous ses machins bizarres loin de la nourriture il ne voyait rien à redire.

Mais là, le volume sonore qu'il était en mesure de supporter était largement atteint et même dépassé depuis un moment !

-Sherlock ! s'exclama donc l'ancien soldat avec un semblant de désespoir dans la voix.

Il était pratiquement sûr que toutes ses tentatives à le faire cesser son activité resteraient désespérément vainees mais il se devait tout de même d'essayer, pour son propre bien.

-Oh, John ! remarqua le plus jeune sans prendre la peine de se retourner et encore moins celle d'arrêter son raffut.

-Ne devrais-tu pas dormir ? questionna-t-il encore. Il est tard, si Lestrade nous appel demain tu seras fatigué.

Inspirant à fond pour se calmer, John se demanda un instant si ce qui lui servait de colocataire ne se fichait pas un peu de lui, avant de décider que ça n'était définitivement pas dans son genre. Non Sherlock n'avait tout simplement aucune conscience de la façon dont son comportement totalement instable pouvait influer sur la vie de son entourage.

-Je travail demain Sherlock. A l'hôpital, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter en voyant que le détective n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Alors même si ton cher Lestrade appel, et Dieu m'entende je prie de toute mes forces pour qu'il le fasse, je ne viendrais pas avec toi. Et est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ce bruit s'il te plaît ! finit-il en élevant la voix.

Apparemment surpris de cet éclat aussi soudain qu'inattendue selon lui, Sherlock se décida à faire face à John, laissant tomber du même coup son violon.

-Tu es énervé, remarqua-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme lorsqu'il se trouvait face à une énigme particulièrement complexe et à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse.

Il ne comprenait pas. Quand John était monté se coucher, il était d'une humeur égale, loin de l'état d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Et il était resté dans sa chambre tout ce temps, là où rien n'était en mesure de le mettre dans cet état. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer et quel rapport avait-il avec tout ça. Car à la façon dont John le regardait il se doutait bien que lui-même n'était pas étranger à l'histoire.

-Oui Sherlock, je suis énervé ! répondit le blond en faisant abstraction de toutes les pensées parasitaires qui venaient se glisser devant ses yeux. Il se fichait que Sherlock soit particulièrement adorable avec cette moue contrarié plaqué sur le visage, et il se fichait aussi que ce même Sherlock ne porte aucun tee-shirt sous sa robe de chambre et que son torse nu soit si délicatement sculpté. Ce qui était important pour le moment c'est que le sociopathe l'empêchait de dormir et qu'il ne le réalisait même pas cet idiot !

Oui, Sherlock était un idiot ! Pour tout ce qui concernait la compréhension de l'autre et de ses sentiments en tout cas.

-Je suis énervé, reprit-il, parce que tu fais tellement de bruit avec ce foutu violon que ma tête est prête à exploser. Je veux dormir, tu comprends. Alors s'il te plaît arrêtes de jouer de ce maudit instrument !

-Non, répondit Sherlock sans aucune hésitation et pitié pour celui qu'il disait être son ami.

-Non ? répéta John qui s'était tout de même attendu à autre chose de sa part, comme une explication par exemple.

-j'aime jouer, articula le brun sans reprendre son instrument pour autant.

-Et pourquoi tu ne joues pas pendant la journée ? Et si je ne m'abuse il y a quelques morceau de corps humain en décomposition qui traînent encore dans le frigo et qui réclament ton attention, non ?

-Inintéressant, rétorqua le détective.

-Inin… bref, je me fiche d'avoir dû supplier la légiste de l'hôpital pour qu'elle consente à me les céder parce que tu en avais soi-disant besoin, et je me fiche aussi de savoir que finalement tu n'y trouves aucun intérêt mais trouve toi une autre occupation pour le reste de la nuit ! Je me demande bien comment tu peux t'entendre penser avec tout ce raffut !

Sherlock resta silencieux un moment. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû empêcher John de dormir. Il le savait parce que Mme Hudson lui avait fait plusieurs fois la remarque comme quoi le médecin semblait fatigué, ces derniers temps, et qu'il devrait le ménager un peu s'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte définitivement.

Incapable de culpabilisé, il n'en restait pas moins l'homme le plus intelligent du pays, si ce n'est plus, et il avait lui aussi remarqué à quel point John était épuisé. Et il savait aussi qu'il en était au moins en partie responsable. Mais il ne voulait pas arrêter de jouer parce qu'en fait…

-Je ne peux pas.

-Quoi ? questionna John qui avait toujours autant de mal à suivre le chemin tortueux qu'emprunté les pensées du plus jeune.

-Je ne peux pas m'entendre penser. Ça fait du bien.

-Oh…

Ce fut tout ce que l'ancien soldat fut capable de répondre. C'était la première fois que Sherlock lui faisait part de quelque chose dans ce genre là. Jamais Sherlock ne parlait ouvertement de lui et des problèmes qu'il rencontrait, un exemple flagrant était que jamais auparavant il n'avait mentionné sa sociopathie si ce n'est pour lui rappeler que les sentiments humains n'avaient pour lui aucun sens et donc qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce que les autres ressentaient.

C'était une première aujourd'hui qu'il mentionne, même à demi-mot, son mal-être intérieure. Face à toute autre personne John aurait probablement su quoi dire, quoi faire… Mais face à Sherlock tout prenait une autre signification.

Pourquoi lui parlait aujourd'hui de son incapacité à ne plus penser ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ? Il était pris au dépourvu… Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

Probablement rien.

Que devait-il dire ?

Sherlock avait toujours préféré le silence.

-Tu sais John, reprit le brun d'une voix toujours aussi neutre, comme si il voulait faire croire à son ami que le moment présent n'avez pour lui aucune importance. Je me fiche de ce les autres pensent de moi, de ce qu'ils disent. Et la solitude ne me pèse pas particulièrement en temps normale. J'ai toujours été plus ou moins seul. Même quand j'étais plus jeune je ne me suis jamais lié à quelqu'un, si ce n'est par nécessité. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était mieux ainsi puisque de toute façon personne ne parvenait réellement à me comprendre.

Une fois de plus Sherlock s'interrompit, reportant son regard vers l'extérieure, comme absent. Il laissait John dans ce silence lourd et pesant. Il le laissait perdu et angoissé. Pourquoi son ami parlait-il de tout cela maintenant ? Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie ? Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Ca y ressemblait grandement.

Pourtant John espérait que ce n'était pas cela, que Sherlock lui faisait tout simplement assez confiance maintenant pour s'ouvrir à lui, pleinement. Parce que lui avait besoin de Sherlock. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile pour quelqu'un et de savoir que s'il devait avoir un problème c'était vers lui que le brun se tournerait pour quérir de l'aide. Il avait besoin que Sherlock porte sur lui ce regard indécis qu'il avait lorsqu'il se trouvait face à quelqu'un dont il ne comprenait pas la réaction. Il avait besoin que Sherlock le laisse intervenir dans ses enquêtes, qu'il le laisse lui poser des questions au sujet de ses mêmes enquêtes, qu'il le laisse l'accompagner dans ses folles courses poursuites, qu'il le laisse être son ombre tout simplement.

Il devait savoir à quoi pensait Sherlock en ce moment, il devait comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait de faire à travers ces paroles : rester ou partir ?

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça Sherlock ?

-Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? répondit le détective en souriant de son incompréhension. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu mets toujours tellement de temps à comprendre les choses…

-Sherlock épargne moi tes insultes.

John se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça, il ne voulait pas en plus avoir à supporter le sarcasme de son peut-être ex-colocataire. S'il voulait le renvoyer qu'il le fasse vite et simplement.

-Les choses ont changé depuis quelques temps. Et je n'aime pas y penser, pourtant je ne fais que ça. C'est perturbant. D'habitude j'aime que mon esprit ne soit jamais au repos, enfin ça ne me dérange pas. Mais là c'est différent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je voudrais que les choses restent comme elles sont. J'aimerais que rien ne change parce que pour la première fois d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je suis bien. Juste bien. Si ce n'est que les criminelles semblent avoir pris quelques congés ces derniers temps… Avant je n'avais jamais eu dans ma vie une personne qui soit toujours présent. La plus part des gens me fuit dès qu'ils comprennent que je ne pourrais jamais être comme eux. Et ça m'allait comme ça avant. Mais tu es arrivé.

Sherlock se tourna vers l'ancien soldat, qui se trouvait lui toujours aussi perdu. Il était heureux que Sherlock lui parle aussi ouvertement mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui allait ressortir de cette discussion.

S'approchant de lui en quelques pas, le détective reprit :

-Tu es arrivé. Et tu m'as pris comme j'étais. Et tu apprécies ce que je suis. Tu apprécies d'être avec moi. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant toi.

L'ancien soldat déglutit difficilement, électrisé par la soudaine proximité de leurs deux corps. Les évènements de la soirée étaient vraiment étranges. D'abord Sherlock qui déballait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, bon à sa manière d'accord mais quand même il avait plus parlait de lui et de…ses sentiments en dix minutes qu'en un an de cohabitation. Et maintenant voilà que son propre corps lui jouait des tours. Oh ça n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il ressentait les affres du désir à proximité de son colocataire et à vrai dire ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Après plusieurs années passées dans l'armée et sur le front, milieu composait presque exclusivement d'hommes, il avait eu le temps d'expérimenter un certain nombre de chose en matière de sexualité et il pouvait aujourd'hui se targuer d'une bisexualité assumé.

N'empêche que son attirance pour les hommes lui posait à l'instant quelques problèmes.

-… et je sais que ça ne peut pas durer indéfiniment.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas durer indéfiniment ? questionna John qui à force de se perdre dans ses pensées en oubliait de suivre la conversation.

-Nous deux, notre cohabitation.

-Tu veux que je parte ? demanda John, bien plus angoissé par la réponse qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Sherlock souffla en secouant la tête, visiblement agacé que son ami ne comprenne pas là où il voulait en venir.

-Moi non, mais toi tu finiras par te lasser de tout ça et par partir. Et je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! D'habitude les solutions se présentent d'elles-mêmes mais avec toi c'est différent. Il arrivera forcément un moment où tu me quitteras. Et je ne peux rien y faire.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? s'exclama John, partagé entre son soulagement causé par le désir de Sherlock de le garder auprès de lui et l'inquiétude de voir que ce même Sherlock semblait convaincu de son départ imminent et incontournable.

-Pour la normalité John. Tu sais, une femme, des enfants, un boulot calme et rangé. D'ailleurs aux dernières nouvelles, tu l'as déjà ce boulot. Et il te plait tellement que tu préfères t'y rendre plutôt que de m'accompagner sur une de mes enquêtes. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit à l'instant.

Halluciné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre John ne sut quoi répondre et Sherlock interpréta son silence comme un aveu de sa part.

Incapable de comprendre quelle était cette sensation qui lui serrait le cœur et lui donné la nausée, incapable de s'imaginer une nouvelle fois sans John à ses côtés en permanences, il prit finalement le parti d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait et de ne plus aborder le sujet.

-Tu peux remonter te coucher, dit-il d'un ton affreusement neutre. Je vais te laisser dormir, ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, faisant bien comprendre à son colocataire que la conversation était terminée.

Finalement remis de son étonnement, John voulut le retenir, avant de réaliser qu'il était déjà trop tard et que Sherlock avait déjà disparu de la pièce. Il hésita un instant entre aller le voir maintenant ou attendre le lendemain que leurs esprits troublés, le sien en tout cas, retrouvent un semblant de cohérence.

Sentant qu'il devait réfléchir posément à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et à ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire de sa vie, il décida de retarder la suite de la conversation au lendemain. Parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'il décide il ne devait pas en parler à Sherlock à la légère, sans être sûr de lui. Son ami était bien trop instable pour qu'il puisse se permettre de faire la girouette lui aussi.

Remontant d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre, il se fit la réflexion que malgré le silence qui régnait à présent dans l'appartement, il avait encore moins de chance de s'endormir que lorsque Sherlock lui cassé allègrement les oreilles.

.

.

.

Il n'avait absolument pas tort : mis à part les quelques instants de sommeil dans lequel il avait réussis à se plonger alors que l'aube s'élevait déjà sur Londres, c'était une nuit parfaitement blanche qu'il venait de passer.

Les cernes pesant sur son visage aurait effrayait n'importe qui. Et il était probable qu'il n'ait jamais autant réfléchit de toute sa vie. Mais il devait être sûr de lui et de ce qu'il comptait faire et dire à Sherlock ce matin.

Mais Maintenant il savait.

Après s'être habillé et suite à un rapide passage par la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait juste le temps de boire un thé avant de filer à l'hô fut néanmoins contrarié dans ces projets lorsque son portable qui ne quittait jamais la poche de son jean depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock, sonna, lui annonçant qu'il venait de recevoir un sms.

« _Lestrade a appelé,_

_Suis déjà sur la scène de crime, _

_Je rentrerais sûrement tard, ne m'attends pas._

_SH »_

John resta un moment interdit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble Sherlock ne lui avait pas proposé de l'accompagné sur une scène de crime. Les choses étaient finalement plus grave que ce qu'il pensait et Sherlock ne doutait désormais plus de son départ vers une nouvelle vie, plus calme.

Mais tout ça ne faisait que renforcer sa décision. Il ne doutait plus à présent de faire le bon choix : il devait se rendre à l'hôpital.

.

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Sherlock vit avec surprise son colocataire déboulé sur la scène de crime. Rien dans son attitude ne signalant une quelconque tension ou malaise. Il était comme à son habitude poli et aimable. Il le regarda avancer jusqu'à lui, saluer Lestrade d'un sourire et se placer à ces côté le plus naturellement du monde.

Pourtant d'après ce qu'il avait pu tirer de leur conversation de la veille, John ne comptait plus participer aux enquêtes, et se consacrer d'avantage à son emploi à l'hôpital. Le détective consultant ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, avec lui, comme si de rien était.

Remarquant l'air perdu de Sherlock et le regard interrogateur de l'inspecteur qui se demandait pourquoi le brun avait cessé tout mouvement, John se décida à intervenir.

-Inspecteur, je vous emprunte Sherlock un moment, je dois lui parler.

Sans attendre la réponse l'ancien soldat attrapa le manche de son ami et le tira à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Tu avais oublié ça ce matin, signala John en passant son écharpe autour du coup de Sherlock. Pourtant ça n'est pas faute de t'avoir répéter un millier de fois au moins de toujours la prendre. Il fait tellement froid ces derniers temps que tu attraperais la mort en une minute sans elle.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda le détective sans prêter attention au babillage du blond. Je croyais que tu devais travailler à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, confirma John dans un sourire. Et j'y suis allé ce matin… pour leur donner ma démission.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? articula son compagnon, plus surpris que jamais.

Pourtant d'après ses déductions il était persuadé que John…

-Oui, je me suis rendu compte hier que ce travail ne représentait absolument rien en comparaison de ce que je vie avec toi sur une scène de crime. C'est bien plus excitant de combattre les méchants criminels que de diagnostiquer des rhumes et de prescrire des médicaments contre la gastro toute la journée. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir et pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais gambader seul en plein Londres sans être sûr que je puisse t'aider en cas de besoin. Et comme tu as toujours besoin d'aide, vu que tu te mets toujours dans des situations plus stupides les unes que les autres, j'ai pensé que le mieux était encore que je te suive comme ton ombre.

-Je croyais que…

-Tu as mal cru, l'interrompit-il sans lui laisser le temps d'aller plus loin. Vraiment Sherlock, comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais te laisser tomber pour une petite vie confortable, une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres, avec femme et enfants. Tout d'abord les enfants, je ne sais pas où tu as vu que j'en voulais mais en tout cas tu t'es bien trompé pour une fois. Rien que d'imaginer ces petits monstres courir partout et accaparer la moitié de mon temps si ce n'est plus, ça me refroidi largement. Je ne suis pas du genre à pouponner vois-tu. De temps en temps je ne dis pas. D'ailleurs Harry aimerait que je prenne ma nièce à la maison pendant les vacances d'été, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Mais bon un mois dans l'année c'est plus que suffisant. Ensuite en ce qui concerne une femme…eh bien, il semblerait que la seule personne avec qui je désir partager ma vie soit en face de moi en ce moment même, alors explique moi pourquoi j'irais chercher ailleurs ?

Il fit une courte pause, s'amusant au passage de l'expression ébahit de Sherlock, jamais le détective ne s'était montré aussi expressif depuis qu'il le connaissait. Puis il reprit, toujours en souriant.

-Maintenant que tous ces détails sont réglés, on devrait retourner avec les autres avant que Donovan ne saccage toutes les preuves.

Il commençait déjà à partir lorsque Sherlock lui attrapa le poignet pour le retourner vers lui.

-John, tu veux dire que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Mais pourtant tu es bien sorti avec Sarah non ?… Je suis un homme.

-Oui, ça il me semble l'avoir remarqué, répondit le médecin, se moquant gentiment du plus jeune. Et l'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais. Mais ça ne change rien entre nous Sherlock. Je suis pleinement satisfait de ce que j'ai en ce moment. Tant que je peux te suivre partout où tu vas et faire partie de ta vie comme maintenant, alors je ne demande rien de plus. Peut-être que les choses vont évoluer avec le temps, peut-être pas. Mais on verra bien lorsque le moment se présentera. Pour l'instant nous avons un mystère de plus à élucider et un criminel à arrêter.

Cette fois Sherlock ne le retint pas lorsqu'il repartit vers la scène de crime. Non cette fois, il se contenta de le suivre. Une seule pensée flottant dans son esprit :

De toute les personnes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant, John Watson était bien le seul qui arrivait encore à le surprendre. Il aimait ça et peut-être qu'au fond il l'aimait tout simplement. Cet homme, le seul homme qui ait su éveiller en lui ces sentiments dont tout le monde faisait si grand cas, et qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir connaître.

Cet homme-là, il savait qu'il serait toujours derrière lui, le suivant…comme son ombre.

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_

…

_Salut la compagnie ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite fic !_

_Pour ceux qui lisent __**Leur choix va tout changer **__je tiens à dire que je le nouveau chapitre avance plutôt bien et que ce petit OS n'est qu'une façon de m'aérer un peu l'esprit. Bah oui c'est bien gentils Harry Potter, mais à force j'ai besoin d'écrire sur autre chose ^^_

_Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous avez aimé j'aurais quelques idées pour écrire __**UNE SUITE**____dans laquelle la relation entre Sherlock et John évoluerait un peu (beaucoup en fait ^^)_

_Donc voilà, à vous de me dire ça, suffit de laissé une' tite review !_

…

_**£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ£µµ**_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut la compagnie !

Pour info j'ai déjà commencé à publier la suite !

Elle s'appelle : _**le changement a du bon**_ et le troisième chapitre devrait être mis en ligne ce week-end ^^

Voilà c'était juste pour mettre au courant tout le monde

biz et bonne lecture

Slashagogo


End file.
